Leaving You Behind
by Comforting Nostalgia
Summary: Miki accidentally trips into the world of Hogwarts, and meets Luna. Disclaimer inside.


**DISCLAIMER: Wouldn't it be awesome if J.K. Rowling started writing crossovers between HP and anime? No, it'd be scary, so take a hint.**

**A/N: This is a slightly AU piece in some aspects, seeing as I'm making Miki fifteen, so it can take place during Luna's fifth year. So in your mind, bump all the Utena charcters up a year or two. It is also AU because Miki trips into a whole other universe. ;) **

**Enjoy, and please review~**

* * *

"What?" she asked, her back turned to him, her leg already down a step. "What did you just say?"

"I'm leaving," he answered, his voice suddenly serious, nervous childhood left behind. Feeling brave, he said more. "And you can come with me, or you can stay and get blamed."

Smiling lightly, Kozue rotated her head back to her brother, wisps of periwinkle hair blowing in the wind. "Blamed for what? For trying to gain the power to rid ourselves of that little whore?"

"Don't you dare-" It was of course now that Miki's voice cracked.

"Just shut up. You're being ridiculous." With that, his sister hurried down the steps.

"Kozue..." Gripping the stone wall, Miki leaned over the edge, watching as his world walked briskly away, not even caring to look back.

Suddenly, he noticed Himemiya. She was sitting at the fountain, her books opened on her lap. Furrowing his brow, he made the decision and flew down the stairs. He heard voices and laughter around him, but it seemed to be overpowered by the sound of concentration, of his final choice.

Finally, he wheeled himself around the corner, holding onto the polished railing, and stopped. Himemiya's head was turned up, but her emerald eyes were looking away from him. She picked up a hand and waved in the other direction. Then Tenjou stepped into view, clinging to some studdy sheets, and placed herself next to Anthy. Leaning back, her long bubble-gum hair dangled into the water. Himemiya pointed it out, and Utena blushed, reaching up her arms and straightening her back. Miki could hear her say, "Let's just get to work, huh?"

Nodding, Anthy looked down at the text, and started to read aloud. Miki sighed, and flung himself back onto the stairs. Running up, he sped through the halls to the piano room, and, going in, closed the doors ever so gently.

Closing her eyes, Luna went under. The water was cool enough to tickled her bare back, soaking into her forest green bathing suit. Her toes sank into the blurry muck below, entwining themselves in the seaweed and sand.

She opened her eyes, wide into the softened image of the pond. After a glimpse or fish and a squirming tentacle, she summersaulted back up.

"Luna!" She heard him say. "Look at this one. The weed must be... six feet long!"

"That close to the shore?" she asked, swimming back the six yard or so to Neville, who was toying with some plants on the grassy beach. He was rinsing his clippers when she got back.

"I thought they were only supposed to get to be three feet?"

"Well, I guess," he said, his voice distracted by thought. "These are different!"

"Oh, I'll have to tell Daddy!"

"Wait," Neville continued. "This could be a whole new species al- altogether! We should, er, we should show Professor Sprout."

"Sure," Luna said, smiling softly. She was glad her friends was happy. Glancing back at her nervously, Neville grinned, as if checking to make sure he did something _cool_. To assure him, Luna smiled more brightly, then walked out of the lake, slipping on her sundress and flip flops.

Heading over to the green houses, the Sunday sun was beginning to set, and a whistling breeze wove through Luna's long, kinky hair. Padding up the hill, she tucked it into a ponytail and stopped to wait for her friend.

"Hurry up," she called, raising her eyes and brows in an excited expression.

Giving her the thumbs up, Neville continued at his snail's pace.

Finally, they reached the gardens, where the Professor was tending to some goosegrass, and speaking to the tentacula.

"Stop grabbing or I'll stop fertilizing you."

"Seems a bit harsh," Luna said cooly.

"Not really," Neville said quickly and defensively. "A disobedient tentacula doesn't do well in potions and whatnot, so it's a waste of fertilizer if you can't train it. Hello, Professor."

"Evening," Sprout chuckled, nodding in greeting to each of them. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh, well," Neville started eagerly. "We were down by the lake, and found this sea weed, kind of like mare crocus-"

"Sea crocus-" Sprout said, nodding again.

"But unusually large, it was..."

"About six-" Luna began, but Sprout interrupted.

"So you've noticed it too? Yes, I've seen that on these shores, no where else, mind you."

"Yes, we were wondering if it was-"

But Neville cut Luna off.

"Could it be a new species?"

"I suppose so," Sprout answered, beeming. "In fact, I've been hoping someone would find it, so we could discuss."

Just then the bells chimed seven o'clock. "Neville, we should-"

"You go ahead Luna, I'm going to talk with Professor Sprout a bit."

Looking at her friend, she sighed. "Sure." Then she headed to the tower, and stepped slowly up to Ravenclaw Tower. Reaching her dormitory, she tip-toed in, and closed the doors ever so gently.


End file.
